Sense Their Love
by ApplesandAlways
Summary: Crossover Charmed/SVU. After a couple of children go missing in San Fransisco Elliot and Olivia are sent undercover to investigate the Halliwell sister as a couple. Will it be to much? Will they finally snap. O/P and E/O mainly E/O will try to update week
1. undercover

**Okay I know it is kind of a stretch. But these are the two of my favorite shows... I hope you like it. It may take a while to get the next chapter because this is my third story I am working on...**

Sense Their Love

Chapter 1:

Undercover to San Fransisco

"Piper, look out!" Phoebe yelled. Piper was sent into the wall. Once again the wall crashed down to the floor. Paige ran out and threw the vanquishing potions at the small demons, that looked like children. They burst into flames and exploded. Phoebe ran over to Piper. "Piper are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said as she sat up. "Who were they?"

"I don't know. I am just glad the potions worked." Paige said. "That is the the second demon this month!" Paige walked over to them. Piper got up off the ground. She looked at the wall.

"Damn it, we just got that fixed!" She said. Leo walked down the stairs.

"Sorry Leo, looks like you two get to clean up. Coop is at home waiting for me"

"Oh yea it is your anniversary huh?" Paige said. Phoebe nodded and walked out the door. Paige turned to the long wedded couple. "Well I have to go, I am being called for. I hope it is not Annie, that girl is always being attacked."

"Paige!" Piper yelled. But she was already orbing out.

Olivia's pager went off. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock. '_What do they want? It is 12 am!_' She picked it up and read, '**We need your help~Dean**'. She looked to her side, the bed where her soon to be husband should be laying was empty. She was engaged to Dean Porter. She loved him... But every time they kissed she thought of her partner, Elliot Stabler. She had only agreed to marry Dean because she knew she could never have Elliot.

She pulled off her blankets. She grabbed her cell phone off the charger and texted him back. **'I will be in soon.'** She changed into her cloths and went to work.

Olivia pulled into the 1-6 drive-way. She noticed Elliot was pulling in too. '_Oh great,_' she thought, '_another case.' _She pulled the keys out and got out of her car.

"Hey, they called you in too." Elliot called out. You could see the fog on his breath. It was a cold New York night.

"Yeah," She yelled back. They walked up side by side. When they entered the 1-6 was empty, so they decided they wanted to be called into Cragen's office. Dean was in his office along with Captain.

They were both extremely lost. "What is it Captain?" Elliot finally asked.

Cragen took a deep breath," We need you two to go undercover-"

Dean cut him off, "3 kids have gone missing... FBI doesn't know what to do. This wouldn't be the first time people have disappeared around these women, including their own sister's mysterious death." He tossed down a folder. Olivia grabbed it." Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell, and their other sister Paige Matthews." She opened the file.

"This says San Fransisco!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Yeah, that it does." Dean said. He walked over to them. He put his arm on Olivia's sholder. "If anyone can do it, I know it is you guys." He lifted Olivia's chin up, pecked her lips. and looked her in the eye. The sight made Elliot want to throw up. "Olivia please.."

She sighed," Alright I will do it. Don't think that is going to work every time tho." She smiled at him, he smiled back to her." But Elliot still has to agree..." She looked over at Elliot. "Why does he have to go?"

"You guys are going to act like a newly married couple." They both caughed noticalbly. Dean ignored it and continued," You will be renting the house next to the Halliwell Manner. You will try to get as close to them as possible, find out what they are doing. Get invited to their house every chance you get."

Cragen walked up to them. "Those kids need you... everyone down there wont go near them."

"Okay I will do it." Elliot said. "Things are to tense at my house anyways." Olivia handed him the file.

"Alright then, your plane is leaving in four hours."

"Four hours!" They yelled in unison.

"Sorry, but we need to get you out of here asap." Dean said.

"And you're just okay with me up and leaving." Olivia questioned.

"As long as I know you are helping people I am fine with it..." Dean cupped her face. "I trust you Olivia."


	2. Welcome to your new home

**I do realize there is no reviews... but someone alerted this so.... I just enjoy writing to much.**

Sense Their Love

Chapter 2:

welcome to your new home

Olivia gabbed her bag of of the carrier. She looked over at Elliot, then down at the ring that had been bought. They had to start acting like a married couple, so they thought she would need a ring. She sighed, it was truly beautiful, and it took her breath away.

"Hey, you ready?" She heard in her ear. She turned and Elliot was standing behind her with his bags. She nodded. He took her hand in his. Surprised by that she jumped a little. "What? We have to act the part."

"Yeah, but you could warn a girl." She chuckled. They headed out to the car that was suppose to be waiting for them. She looked at him, sighed heavily, and sat down in the car. They were suppose to check in with the FBI everyday.

"Hello there," an unfamiliar voice said. This startled them.

"What the hell!" Elliot said. He looked around to see where the voice came from.

"Oh sorry, I guess they didn't tell you. We have a device set up so we can communicate through your vehicle," the voice said again.

"No they did not mention that," Olivia said. "Damn it Dean."

"Oh well I am Henry, I am FBI from well here."

"We kinda guessed that," Elliot replied. Olivia let out a small chuckle. "I am Elliot."

"And I am Olivia."

"Well not anymore," Henry said. "Olivia your alias is Elizabeth Ann McDonald, and Elliot you are Brandon Javed McDonald. You information is in the cubby." A click came from the steering wheel and Henry was gone. Olivia reached out for the cubby and pulled out the information they were going to need. Olivia looked at the job listings.

She laughed, "You are a nurse!" She laughed again.

"Well, what are you?" She looked down on the list.

"I am the new editor for the Bay Manor." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"When the hell did you get so witty!?"

"Since you got a job that you know nothing about! I am going to call you Javed.. I like it better." She smiled. She looked back down and found the map to where they were suppose to go. They fallowed the instructions carefully and made it there in one piece.

-----------------------

Piper looked out the window.

"Piper what are you doing?" Leo asked. She turned toward him.

"There are new neighbors. I want to see what they look like..." She looked back out. A black SUV pulled up to the house next to them. She watched a women in her mid 40's step out. This women was very beautiful. She had light brown hair that was shoulder length and was very confident. On the other side she saw a muscler man with short dark brown hair. He walked up to her and wrapped her hand around her hip. The women smiled up at him.

"Stop spying. Chris is crying."

"Well, get him."

"Piper..." He said with a stern voice. She sighed and walked up the stairs. Leo looked out the window for himself but no one was out there, just a black SUV.

-----------------------

They pulled up to the house. Olivia stepped out first. She looked at the house. It was white and had a porch. She smiled. She heard Elliot door close and look that way. When she was turning back her head she caught a women looking at her. She had to not stare tho. Elliot walked up beside her. He had also noticed the women staring at them. He grabbed her hip and pulled her closer to him. Olivia looked up at him and smiled.

"Come on, Sweetie, lets go in," Elliot said. He kissed the top of her head. It was the first time either of them had been this close to each other, like this.

"Only if you stop calling me pet names." She whispered. He smiled and gently grabbed her wrist. He pulled her into the house. "Did you see her?" She looked out the window.

"Yeah," he said. He looked around the the house. It was large and had an upstairs. There was a hall and on each side it had two entrances. "Wow." Olivia looked back. "This house is amazingly beautiful." She nodded in agreement. "Lets go look at the rest of it!" His voice rose up. Olivia laughed slightly.

"Okay."

They went from room to room, each one even more amazed. The door bell rang. Olivia looked over a Elliot. They made there way down stairs. Olivia opened the door. A women with long dark brown hair, and a man with lighter brown hair stood there. They smiled at her.

"Oh um.. Hello, my name is Piper, and this is mine husband Leo." The women said. Olivia nodded.

"My name is Elizabeth, and.." she turned around hoping to see Elliot. But he wasn't there. He was in the living room. "Brandon!" He didn't flinched. "Javed, sweetie we have guest." He turned around. He walked over to the door.

"Sorry, I am Javed" He shook their hands.

"Piper," Olivia said pointing to the women, "and her husband Leo." She looked at Elliot. They were both a little surprise of this new name. "Well, come in." She stepped aside and let the couple in. "We just got here not that long ago." '_As if you didn't know that'_ she wanted to say. Olivia noticed Leo had food in his arms. "Food? For us? You shouldn't have."

"It was no big deal." Piper said smiling. Elliot walked of with Leo into the kitchen. "So um... where do you work?"

"Oh um I am the new editor for the Bay Manor, and Javed is a nurse... You?"

"I own a club and a restaurant." Piper said smiling. They walked in the living room and sat down. "My sister works at the Bay Manor too..."

"Really as what?"

"The advice columnist."

"Liz, did you unpack the plates?" Elliot asked.

"The movers should have.." Olivia smiled.

"So how long have you and Brandon been married?" Piper asked. Leo and Elliot returned with the food on the plate.

"Oh um about a week."

"Really? Newly weds. Well it is great to see some around here." Piper laughed.

"How long have you and Leo?" Elliot asked sitting down next to Olivia.

"About 7 years."

Olivia grabbed her plate and took a bit out of her food. She took a bite. It tasted so good!

"Well we should get going. My kids are probably running a muck." Piper got up and stood by Leo. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too." They said at the same time.

"We should get together some time, Elizabeth." Piper said.

"Sure," Olivia smiled. They walked out the door. Olivia turned back to Elliot. "They seem really nice?"

"Yeah, and Leo has the same interest I do.."

"Why didn't we know about him?"

"I don't know... but they don't seem like the kid of people to just kidnap people." Olivia sighed.

"Well, you can't always judge a book by its cover."

"True.... You do know the bed is a single right."

"Elliot I am sure we are mature enough to sleep in one bed." '_No matter how incredibly award it will be'. _

"Really, you think I am mature..."

"Yeah?"

"Well think twice Olivia Benson!" He then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. His then smack her ass as hard as he could.

"Damn it Stabler put me down!" She yelled. She began kicking up, and hitting his back. He continued to prance around the living room with her on his shoulder, smacking her ass, sing the most childish song.

**A/N: Sorry I just had to put that last bit in :D.. And the name Javed is pronounced like David but with a J. I stole it from an iCarly fan fic... it mean 'eternal.' :D**


	3. warning

**A/N: I do realize I messed up and was saying 'Bay Manor' instead of "Bay Mirror" My bad :D.. Also there is two different Henry in this story... oops.... I didn't mean to do that I just was trying to think of a name for the FBI dude, I forgot Paige's husbands name was Henry... I will figure something out.**

**Also sorry it took so long to post... I said I was going to 2 days ago but that day I got caught up in the SVU marathon, the next day I was at the mall all day, and today I was watch Secret life and I was sick and I just remembered... again sorry**

Chapter 3

Sense Their Love

Warning

Paige made her way through her kitchen. She looked up and saw her husband Henry.

"Henry! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, I just really need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I over heard that the FBI is sending some outsiders undercover to investigate those kids that went missing."

"You mean the demon kids?"

"Yea, I don't know what they are doing, but just be on the look out. Okay?"

"Okay. Well let me go warn Piper and Phoebe." She orbed out of the room to her sisters.

Olivia walked in the Bay Mirror. It was the second day here and she was already having to be put to work... She wouldn't be working tho... she was suppose to send all of the information to the FBI so they could all of the editing. She was just suppose to be on the look out for Phoebe at these times she was suppose to be working.

She stood at the front desk. "Um hello I am looking for Elise Rothman?" She asked the woman. The women rummaged through papers.

"What is your name?"

"Elizabeth McDonald." The womens eye scanned down the piece of paper in front of her.

"Yes, she is expecting to see you. Her office is right in there on the left." Olivia nodded and walked off. The room she walked in was a mess. People were running around. She made her way into Elise's office.

"Hello, I am Elizabeth McDonald." Olivia put her hand out.

"Elise Rothman, nice to meet you." She shook Olivia's hand. "I guess you are taking my job huh?" Olivia nodded shyly. She knew it would be hard to do this. She was taking this womens job and she didn't even know what to do. As soon as the case was done she would be leaving anyway and they would have to find a new editor.

Phoebe sent the e-mail to Elise and exited out of the window on her screen. She was sad Elise was leaving but she heard the new editor was suppose to be nice. She heard a chiming sound and knew it was her sister. She looked up.

"Paige what is it?" She asked.

"Henry heard that the FBI sent people undercover to catch whoever kidnapped the demons we vanquished the other day."

"You mean the ones that looked like kids?"

"Yeah, I guess they thought they were really kids!" Paige sighed.

"They could have fooled anyone. I mean they did fool us to try and get to Chris and Wyatt."

"Yeah, but apparently the people aren't from around here."

"Okay, I will keep a look out. Did you tell Piper yet?"

"Yea, but she was to busy getting ready for a get together she is having tonight. She said we have handled the government before we could do it again."

"Well, we have. Remember Inspector Sheridan?"

"I would rather not have that one happen again."

"What you didn't like being an old women?" Phoebe chuckled.

"No!"

"I am invited to the get together.. I thought you were."

"I am... I don't know if I am going tho." Paige looked down." Anyway, I have to get back to my house Henry Jr. should be getting up soon." Paige then orbed out. Phoebe sighed and looked out her office window. A women walked out of Elise office. The women looked confused. Phoebe walked out to greet this unfamiliar women. She stepped in front of her.

"Hi I am Phoebe Halliwell." She stuck her hand out.

"Elizabeth McDonald." Olivia shook her hand. Olivia knew who Phoebe was already.

"Oh you are the new editor!"

"Yes, and you are Pipers sister." Phoebe raised her eyebrow.

"How do you know that?"

"I am her new neighbor."

"ah... so are you the ones coming over tonight?" Olivia nodded. "Great, then you will be able to meet my husband Coop." Olivia nodded again. "So do you start tomorrow?"

"Yea. It is sad Elise is leaving." This time it was Phoebe turn to nod. "Well I best get home. My husband should be home shortly. I will see you at dinner tonight." Olivia walked out of the door and to the elevator. She knew this was going to be a very long night.

Olivia put the last curl in her hair. Elliot walked up behind her.

"You look beautiful." He said. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Thank you." She looked up in the mirror. Her hair was in lose curls. She stood up and the black,skin tight shirt she was wear pulled up showing a good portion of her thigh. Elliot noticed this and tried not to stare. Olivia blushed and pulled it back down. He was inches away from her. He could feel her breath hit his face slightly. It took every fiber of his being not to kiss her at this moment. It had been two days and every time they had to act like a couple it got a little bit more awkward, and a hell of a lot more tense. "Uh, we should be heading over there." Olivia somehow manged to say. It came out very shaking. She also had to restrain from kissing him. What were they going to do? Kiss and let him cheat on his wife? Elliot pulled back and let her out. She picked up her purse and they headed out.

**A/N: So the next chapter should be at the Halliwell Manor.. I already know where it is going.... :D**


	4. house guest

**I know it took forever... I couldn't get on this site... and them my computer stopped working... it wouldn't even let me open the file to writ eit down.... so sorry this is a little bit different then what I orginally wrote.....**

Chapter 4

Sense Their Love

House guest

Piper ran are the kitchen nervously. It had been so long since she had guest like this. She grabbed the chicken out of the oven and sat in on the stove knocking over the soup she was making.

"Damn it!" She yelled. The broth was running across the floor faster then she thought it would. She froze the spilled liquid so it didn't go any farther. Leo walked into the kitchen.

"You okay?" He asked frighten.

Yea, I just dropped the soup...." She grabbed the towel off of the stove and started to clean up the mess on the floor. "can yu help please?"

"Yea, sure." He walked over to the drawer and pulled out another towel. '_What is making her like this?' _ he asked himself. "Are you nervous?"

"Yea... I guess I am... I mean all our neighbors think we are freaks, I just wanted them to know use before they know everybody else. We don't have many friends after all this time of canceling and avoiding." She sighed. Leo nodded. Paige orbed in a minute later.

"Paige?!" Piper yelled.

"What?!"

"Don't just orbe in when we have guest coming they could have been here!"

"Sorry..."

"Where is Henry and little Henry?"

"Oh they went to get some fruit... they will be here in a minute."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia walked up to the house with Elliot arm around her waist. This much contact almost killed her, especially after how close the where they were just a few minute ago. She let out a nervous sigh hoping Elliot would notice.

"We just have to act married, okay? I know this is hard.... it is hard for me too? Olivia looked up at him in confusion. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Phoebe.

"Hi there!" She said walking up to them. By Phoebes side was a tall man with dark hair and olive skin around the same color as hers."Elizabeth this is my husband Coop!"

Olivia put out her hand to shake. "and who is this?" she asked with a very sly look on her face.

"Oh! This my husband Javed. Javed, Phoebe." They shook hands. "Um we should probably go inside." Olivia said smiling. They all nodded and went inside. Phoebe led them from room to room giving them the tour. When they got upstairs there was another set of small steps and a door. "What is up there?"

Phoebe looked up at the attic, "Oh just the attic." She walked up the stairs being followed by Elliot and Olivia. She opened the door slowing hoping the Book of Shadows wasn't out. When the door was open all the way they all walked in.

"Ah just storage." Elliot said. But something caught his eye. "What is this?" he asked walking up to the book. Phoebe ran over to the book and slammed it shut before Elliot could see what was in it. He raised his eyebrow. Olivia stood by the entrance confused by Phoebes reaction.

"Sorry. It is just a book full of family secrets and ledges... they are kind of secret." She turned around quickly and put the book back into the chest and locked it. "I don't even know why it is out." She chuckled. "So lets go back down stairs!" She said dragging Olivia arm with her. Elliot fallowed not far behind.

Phoebe left Olivia and Elliot in the family room with Coop and Henry. She went into the kitchen to talk to Piper.

"Piper what is the Book of Shadows doing out!?"

"I left it out?" Phoebe nodded hard. "My bad... I didn't know you where going to show them the attic?"

"What was it doing out anyway?" Olivia walked up to the door but still stayed hidden.

"I was trying to identify- I am sorry I shouldn't have left it out- but I want to find out who keeps sending people after us and why? I don't know if they are trying to make a new Source or they want to gert to Chris and Wyatt but I am not going to sit around and wait."

"Our final battle is over if it is someone trying to become the new Source it isn't our battle."

"I know but what if its Billy's."

"It can't be she isn't strong enough without her sister and they would know that.... maybe they are just after Chris and Wyatt." Olivia was so contused that her head was spinning... She didn't want to hear an more so she walked in.

"Hey ladies need any help?" Piper looked up at her scared at what she heard.

"Um, sure. I spilled the soup so I am making mash potatoes... Can you peel some?" Olivia nodded and walked over to where the potatoes where pulled out. She grabbed the peeler and started peeling.

"What you were you guys talking about it sounded like you where arguing?" They both froze. Olivia noticed and stood up straight.

Paige bursted into the room. "I something about-" She noticed Olivia was in the room and shut her mouth. She thought of a way to change what she was going to say. "I know who called me in the middle of the night last night..." she looked over at her sisters. "Hey can I speak to you to a second?"

Olivia was aware that something was going on, she only wish she knew what. Phoebe and Piper followed Paige into another room... Olivia just sat there pelling the potatoes if this was about the Source or want Chris and Wyatt she was to far lost to be caught up and that it would take time to ketch up.

Piage waited until she knew she was far enough that they couldn't be heard. "I think I know who is coming after us?"

"What the police or the demon?" Phoebe asked.

"Both. I know that the police are from New York but that is it. But the demon... he has a way of louring people I mean how else would he get the child demon to come after us they were upper class.... I don't think it is safe for your guest-"

"Elizabeth and Javed" Piper said.

"Elizabeth and Javed to be here."

"Well Piper made this dinner... lets eat it, then we can go to P3." Phoebe suggested. They nodded and walked back in. Olivia had finished peeling the potatoes and was starting to cook them.

"Oh well thank you, Elizabeth." Piper said.

"Please call me Liz."

Piper nodded and got the potatoes masher out.

"So what was that all about?" Olivia asked. All the sister looked at each other. Elliot walked into the room of tension.

"Um Liz, me and the guys are gonna go get some beer. We while be back in a bit." Olivia nodded. Elliot walked over to her awkwardly and pecked her lips. A jolt went through both of there body's... a jolt that would have to be annoyed at the moment. Olivia breathing got loud and Elliot stiffed and turn the other way.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige watched the whole thing curious. It was silent a for a moment. Olivia could still feel his lips, but so softly, she wanted more... but knew that the possibility was slim.

Paige finally broke the silence, "You sure you two are married, that looked like the first time you have ever kissed." Olivia was snapped out of her daze and brought back to earth.

"Oh sorry, I just feel that way every time we kiss." She put on a fake smile.

"Aww how sweet!" Phoebe said.

Olivia sighed, this was one of the hardest things she had to do. "Where is your bathroom?" she asked Piper. She was trying to wait to hold the tears until she got to the bathroom.

"Down this hall and to the right, it is the 3rd door." Olivia walked fastly to the bathroom. As soon as she shut the door she became over whelmed with tears. _'God I shouldn't have taken this assignment! Dean is gonna be so pissed! Kathy is going to be even worse! Stupid!'_The only thought that kept running through her head. She started hyperventilating, she gripped her chest as if something was missing and she could fix it with her hand. She felt like a stupid teenager. But this wasn't a teenager problem.

The knock on the door started her and she jumped. "Are you okay?" Piper asked. Olivia whipped her tears and took a deep breath.

"Yea I am fine." She lied, hoping the wateriness in her voice wouldn't show.

"Can I come in?"

"Yea." Olivia unlocked the door and let Piper in.

"Whats wrong?"

"Its just hard, all this change. I don't know if can do it." She let out a small whipper again. Piper sighed.

"You will get used to it-"

"That is what I am afraid of.." Olivia said so quite she barely heard it herself.

"listen after dinner we where thinking about going to P3, you want to come?"

"What is P3" she asked even though she already knew.

"It is my club. We have a local band playing tonight... you and Javed should come it should be fun." Olivia sighed she would have to be around him again anyway, she also had to spend as much time with the Halliwell sisters as possible.

"Okay. But you have to let me go home and change first." They both laughed. Olivia shirt and skirt was not ment for a club. Olivia got up off the tolet seat and walked back out with Piper.


	5. P3

Chapter 5

Sense Their Love

P3

After the guys showed back up they ate dinner. Olivia and Elliot left right after that to go change.

Olivia was in the bathroom while Elliot was in the bedroom. Olivia hopped into the shower quickly and began to blow dry her hair. Elliot opened the door thinking she was dressed, and walked in on her only a towel.

Olivia saw Elliot just standing there she turn around, "What?!" She asked. His eyes grew bigger and she felt a bigger breeze. She looked down and realized her towel had fallen off. She reached down as fast as she could and wrapped it back around her. But not before Elliot got a full frontal view of his partner.

"Damn it Elliot get out!" She yelled. But he just stood there. She walked over to him and slapped his face. Elliot was brought out of his daze! He turn around fast and walked back to finsih what he was doing. Olvia locked the door once he got out and continued to blow dry her hair... fully embarrassed by what had just happened. With her hair dry she put she cloths on just plane jeans, and her Grey tight sweatshirt. When she walked back out Elliot was fully dress but still not fully there.

Elliot mind kept picturing what he had saw in the bathroom. His partner, Olivia Benson, naked in front of him: a sight he thought he would never see. Accident or no accident he was glad it happened. He just felt bad about just staring at her... but how could he not. Her body was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. From her toned tummy, to the perfectness of her dark olive skin.

"Elliot!?" She yelled at him."Elliot, we have to go! They are waiting for us!" He looked up at her scanning her whole body first. Olivia realized this, "You act like you've never seen a naked women before!" Her embarrassment was increasing rapidly.

"Not as perfect as you." He whispered. Olivia heard it but acted like she didn't and grabbed him by the wrist. She dragged him outside and across to the other house. He knocked on the door.

Leo opened it with a smile on his face. "Hey guys, cna you hold on just a sec?" Before they could answer he shut the door on them. They heard some shouting and what sounded like a crash. Elliot looked at Olivia.

"What the hell was that?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know?" Olivia lifted up her foot to kick down the door. As she was pushing her foor forward the door swung open and all three girls walked out with three children. "Um what happened in there?"

Phoebe looked up, "Oh um Henry and Paige got into a fight and then Wyatt here" she pulled up the arm of the oldest one "knocked a plate off the table." Even though what had really happened was another attack and the kids orbed down to see what was going on.

"Oh... who is going to watch your guys kids while we are gone?" Elliot asked.

"Oh I while get Coop right on that... Coop!" Within a second he was by her side. Elliot and Olivia looked at each other with confusion.

"Yes dear?" He asked.

"Can you take the boys to dads and then meet us up at P3?"

"Yea sure I will just-" He stopped himself in mid-sentence from saying orbe. "I will get right on that." He winked at Phoebe. She let out a laugh. Olivia and Elliot felt like they had missed out on something.

"You guess ready to go?" Paige asked. Henry walked up to her side.

"Yep." They said at the same time.

"Piper turned around and yelled, "Leo come on we are leaving." Leo came running down stairs with a fake smile on his face. He as still worried about the attack. They left without Coop.

--------------------------------------------------(Olivia's POV)

The music was blaring. The drinks were coming as soon as they sat down. Elliot's arm still around my waist. It felt so right for the both of us to walk around like this.

Finally the drinks arrived at the same time Coop did. Everyone grabbed there drinks, everyone but Phoebe.

"Phebes don't you want a drink?" Piper asked.

"Oh no, not for the next 7 months I don't!" Surprise came across everyone's face! She was pregnant!? How could these be the people that killed 3 children!

"Oh my god! Congratulations!" Leo said. "Finally!" They all laughed but Elliot and I.... once again left out of the inside joke.

"I think I want to dance!" Paige said and grabbed Henry off the circle bench we was on. Elliot stood up and put his hand out for me to take. I looked at him to see if he was suriouse.

"My I have this dance?" I smiled a huge smile and took his hand. He pulled me up with great force, much more then I expected. We walked out to the dance floor. The song switched to a harder rock song by still about a relationship, of course! Elliot grabbed my arm and swung me. I went flying but with his hand still around my wrist he pulled me back. I laughed I had never seen this side of him before, wild but not the same wild I was used to seeing it was without anger. I liked it a lot. He wrapped his arm around my back as I was still laughing and swade with the music. He took my arms and put them around his neck.

"This is a fast song!" I had to yelled,l because the music was so loud, with a big goofy grin on my face.

"I know," he said. He got a mischievous grin on his face. With one swift movement his arm ran down my back, sending shivers. He pulled me closer, as close as you can possibly get. He hand continued to run down my waist, and ass. He finally got to my knee and lifted it up and took a step back not letting me get any farther way from him.I could feel his heart was speeding up just like mine. With his chest against mine and the sensation of his hand still lingering on my thigh I looked at him seriously. But he continued to move his hand down my leg. The song got louder and so did his movements. He let my leg fall down gracefully and grabbed my arms and pulled them up. Once again rubbing every inch from my hips up to the tips of my fingers. Moving back down moving his hand over my breast and stomach.I couldn't take it any longer. I pulled back but he was much stronger then I thought, while if I really wanted to I could pull away... but I didn't really want to. Somehow he managed to pull me closer to him then before out faces just inches away from each others. I realized his breathing was as heavy as mine and his eyes were full of lust. I felt the songs beat run through my body, my adrenaline running on high. Without thinking I felt my chest move forward as it grinding it against his chest. My hips fallowed the same pattern as my chest but more aggressive. My body kept doing this when i felt his body start to react to it too. His hands gliding unsafely to my butt. Staring into each others eyes the whole time. In a quick second his lips where on mine. His arms moved from my butt to my hair knotting his fingers in it. Mine moved underneath and around his shoulders. I finally opened my mouth for full access. His tongue touched every corner of my mouth, his warm hands lost in my hair, his ripped body so very close to mine. His kiss was a hungry kiss. The song came to an end... and so did our kiss. I pulled away and looked in his eyes. Lust and vanished and was replaced with love. Our body's still touching I sighed. I held him tight in my arms and laid my head on his shoulder. A slow song started again. But my heart kept the beat of the last song.

------------------------------------------(Piper's POV)

I looked up and saw Liz and Javed on the dance floor. I had a big old grin on my face... you could see it in there eyes how much they were in love. Every time they where around each other it was like nothing else was there. The song ended and picked up a faster one. I looked over at Leo...

"Wanna dance?" I asked.

"Sure!" I grabbed him.

"You don't mind do you Phebes?" She looked up at me.

"Not at all." She said still smiling I can't believe she was finally pregnant! I walked with Leo to the dance floor. We were just jumping around to the music when I looked over and saw Liz and Javed dancing slower then anyone else. There body's where so close and it looked like she was about to explode. I stopped jumping when she tried to walk away. He pulled her back to him. something was off, not right. Then they hungrily started to kiss, not passionately the way I thought they would.

"Piper you okay?" I looked over at Leo.

"Oh, um yea. Something just caught my eye that is all." Leo looked over to see what I was talking about. He looked back at me confused. "They don't look like newlyweds..."

He chuckled, " I think they do. Besides mind your own business."

I looked back over and the kiss had softened a lot. "I guess you right. I am so excited about Phoebe!" I almost squeaked! He laughed again and the song slowed down. I grabbed Leo arms and wrapped them around me for the slow dance. "Leo.." I said. He looked up and into my eyes. His eyes where a beautiful shade of blue, anytime I looked into them I melted.

"What?" He asked softly.

"I love up." I smiled. He did too.

-------------------------------------------------(Elliots POV)

It is not my fault I reacted the way I did. After seeing her like that today I couldn't resist. Her body was just to perfect. When she started rubbing against me with the same lust in her eyes I knew I had in mine. I just had to do it... I may have been the only time I would have been able to.


	6. Stranger

Chapter 6

Sense Thier Love

(Olivia's POV)

I lifted my head off of Elliot's shoulder. I knew one of us had to say it sometime.

"El I-" He put his finger over my mouth.

"You don't have to say anything." We where talking low enough for no one to hear us but each other.

"Yes I do... You are married, I am engaged.... We shouldn't have done this...."

"Yes we should have. Don't be sorry... if we hadn't we would still be lying to ourselves and each other."

"I know but what am I gonna say to Dean tomorrow when he wants to talk to me?"

"The investigation is going well... even though it is not. Tell him everything is fine and going smoothly even though its not." I pulled away from him and looked at him.

"You want me to lie to him!?"

"No... just don't tell him the whole truth..." He sighed I didn't want to lie to Dean but it would be for the best.

"Sooo.. where do we go from here?" I asked him. He looked into my eyes lost in thought. "Elliot we can't act like that didn't just happened." He stayed silent. "You can't just move me like that, make me move like that, and kiss me like that and act like it never happened!" My voice was getting louder.

"Yes we can." Tears grew in my eyes. I can't believe he was saying this.

"Didn't you feel what I felt or did you just want to fell me up." He let his eyes fall and I knew it was just an impulse he really didn't care about me. "Asshole..." I pushed him away and off the dance floor.

I grabbed my drink pulled out the straw and chugged the rest of it. I saw Elliot walking over to me. I walked out of the club. I kept walking through the city having no idea where I was heading. My tears steamed down my face like there own personal river. I should have known not to give myself into him like that. I sat down on a bench outside a drug store. I pulled my knees up and tucked my head in them. I tried to clam down but it wasn't really working out that well for me. I stood up whipped my tears and went inside the drug store. I walked to the back and got a bottle of water. I grabbed a bottle of Tylenol on the way up to the counter. A man was looking at me.

"May I help you?" I asked him. There was something very unsteady about him.

"Yes my name is Zultan:" His voice was very seductive. I smiled not really wanting to smile. "You look upset?"

"Is it that obvious?" I let out a small laugh. I paid for my product and walked out. Zultan following got ahead of me and oddly I began to follow him. I didn't know why and I didn't want to but something was pushing me to I didn't know . I walked into a alley. He turned around with a smug look on his face.

"So you know the famous charmed ones?"

I wanted to answer I didn't know what he was talking about but it was like my lips where super glued shut. He walked over to me and grabbed the back of my neck and pulled his face close to mine.

"This should be fun?" He pressed his lips on mine. It wasn't the harsh like I thought it would be. But soft, genital, caring even. I didn't want to at all but something pushed me once again. I wrapped my arm around him. It was like this wasn't even me, like someone else was inside of me. I let him strip me down till my skin was bare, in this dark alley. I would never let this happen but something inside me just kept urging me to go on. He was still wearing his cloths and only undid his button. I wrapped my legs around him and he pushed me against the damp wall. When it all started a part of me enjoyed it, but a much bigger part hated myself for doing this. But for some reason I put on a show for him. The part of me that wanted it was what was coming through.

When it was over he just disappeared in the blink of an eye. I slide down the wall and cried some more. not having the strength to get up and get my cloths. The alley was damp and cold. After about a half hour I got up and search for my cloths. The alley was dimly lite. Finally when I found everything it was wet but I didn't care I put it on and walked out of the alley. I reach into my back pocket hoping there was money in it. I felt a square and it out, it was a condom... that wasn't there when I left the bar. I looked around and through it in the garbage next to me. I sighed and reached into the other. I pulled out a 20 dollar bill. I saw some taxis passing and I put my arm out and halted one. I got in and told him where to go. My undercover cell phone rang.

"Liz." I said my voice still teary.

"Olivia?" A fimimlar voice asked.

"What do you want Elliot?" My tone change to angry.

"I was worried about you?" He sounded offended... good.

"Oh now your concerned." My voice was harsh. The taxi diver looked at me. "I am fine El, I will be back at the house soon."

"Okay we are still at P3."

"Good for you maybe you can find another girl to fell up." Before he could say anything else I hung up the phone just as we pulled up to the house. All the lights were off. I walked up to the door and opened it. I got in the shower I wasn't raped or anything... I don't know what happened, what you would call it? I looked down at the white tile of the shower was cover with red. I got out and looked in the mirror. I turned and there was a big gash across the left side of my back, well isn't that great!

I put guze on it and put my sweats on and laid down.

The next thing I knew Elliot was home. He turned on the light. I sat up the pain finally killing me. My face gave away my pain.

"Are you okay Liv?" I looked up at Elliot. I glared at him.

"Yea I am fine." I lied through my teeth. " I fell backwards on my way in. I hurt my back" That was the only reason I could think of. I sighed trying to forget about the alley. My eyes teared up again.

"Oh Liv, do you need some pain meds?" He walked over to me.

"No it's not that..." I trail off.

"Olivia I didn't mean to hurt you like that.... please understand that." I nodded... even tho one, i had not forgiven him and two, that was only part of my pain.I looked down as the tear feel from underneath my eyelashes."Is there something your not telling me?"

I pulled my head back, " I am telling you everything!" Well not everything... I knew he knew I wasn't telling him everything. But I didn't have to tell him everything. This conversion was getting sour I laid back down.

----------------------------------(elliots POV)

I knew she was hiding something from me. She was already mad at me I didn't want to push her. I sighed and walked in the bathroom. Her cloths were on the floor in a scattered pile. Like she didn't care what happened to them. I saw they had dirt on them I pitch up her pants. They were soaking wet and covered with dirt. so was everything else. It also smelt like garbage. I looked at the pants again and there was a opened condom package peeking out. I looked out of the bathroom and she was laying on the bed motionless asleep. What had she done?! I wanted to wake her up but she looked so peaceful. I changed my clothes and laid down.

-----------------------------------(Phoebe POV)

Coop can I asked you something?" I asked him. P3 was closing down for the night.

"What?"

"Liz and Javed... I don't know it looked like they had a fight and then she left." I shifted in my seat. "Do they really love each other. I mean they look like they do but they way they act around each other sometimes...." I took a long pause. "Something is just not right. They don't act like a married couple. But I can sense they love each other."

"Well who else better to find out then a cupid?!" I laughed.

----------------------------------------( Olivia's POV)

I got up stretching forget about the pain in my back. I just thought it was a bad dream. I thought none of that really happened. Me with Elliot at the club kissing, dancing passionately, Elliot breaking my heart, me running of in the middle of the night, having enjoyable unwanted sex with a stranger in a alley. I shuddered at the thought. I looked over to the other side of the bed. Elliot was still fast asleep. I sighed and got up to pick up my cloths out of the bathroom before Elliot saw them. I stood up and dragged myself into the bathroom. I picked everything up one by one. When I got to the pants I noticed there was an empty condom wrapper.

I gasped loud... loud enough to wake up Elliot. I didn't care. I dropped my pants and my chest hurt and I grabbed it. The tears came out and I couldn't stop them. He had been here in this house. Elliot walked up to the corner of the door.

"You okay?" He asked. I couldn't answer my chest heart so bad. My breathing became harder by the second. "Olivia? Olivia, what happened after you left last night?" I shuddered I knew I had to tell him.. but not everything.

"I wasn't myself last night... I did some things I really regret." He looked confused.

"Is this about the kiss last night or something else?"

"No I was being myself at the club...." I sat on the toilet sat. I put my head in my hand ashamed.

"You did something else? That is where the dirt came from... and the condom." I winced when he said that. He noticed. "What is it?"

I shook my head. "I was out side a drug store trying to pull my heart off the floor that you put it on and stomped on..." He looked down realizing how much he hurt me. "I needed something for the headache I as getting....When I walked up to the counter _he_ was there." I said his name with discoughst.."_Zultan_... When I walked out he started following me, he got a head of me. And I have nooo idea why but I started following him. He turned to me asked me something about 'The Charmed Ones' I tried to tell him I didn't know what he was talking about but I couldn't talk... He said 'this should be fun' and kiss me tenderly. I don't know it was like someone else was in my body like someone else let him strip me... Like it was someone else moaning..." looked away from him I didn't want to see his reaction to what I was telling him. I sighed, "At the time the smallest piece of me wanted to push up against that wall, but that was being shown. Not the part of me hating myself from doing it, me screaming at him to stop. I just don't get it... I would never do that...."

I could hear the disapproval in his voice, "And your back?"

"I don't know when it happened. When I got home and took a shower is when I noticed it. Maybe it happened when I slid down the wall when he left... I don't know."

"He just left you there in the alley?"

"Yea, he was gone in a blink of an eye... I slid down to the floor and laid there for about a half our.... then I had to scrounge around for my cloths they were all over the alley..." I looked down. " I got a cab and that is when you called." I sighed.

"And you freaked out just now because?"

"When I walked out of the alley. That condom was in my back pocket... I didn't put it there. I threw it away Elliot unopened. How did it get back inside my back pocket opened?! He was here El in this house!" I shook my head. I can't believe I had told him everything.

"Oh my god Liv. I.... I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anyting that is what your best at!" I got up and stormed out of the bathroom and got ready for my fake job.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sense there love

(Olivia POV)

I stormed out of the house. I still had not said anything else to Elliot. I unlocked the door to the SUV that was given to us for the time being. I put the keys in the ignition and started the car. I sighed heavily and laid my head down on the wheel.

"Good morning!" The steering wheel said.

"Oh my god!" I yelled pulling my head off the wheel at full speed.

"Calm down Olivia, it is just me Dean." I sighed, I really didn't want to talk to him right now.

"Don't do that! What if one of them had been in the car!"

"Oh sorry, Is Elliot with you?" I sighed.

"No."

"Are you okay you sound mad and hurt?" Until then I hadn't realized my voice was angry.

"Yea i am fine... I just had a long day yesterday." I said trying to sound as convincing as I could.

"So how did everything go last night?" I gulped. Well lets see I cheated on you twice once with my partner, and twice with a total stranger.

"Fine... We went to P3.... these girls are really hard to break and confusing."

"Well you have only been there 3 days."

"Yea but I over heard them... and they were talking about this thing called the 'Source' and that someone might be coming after Piper kids.... and someone said something about 'The Charmed Ones'" My voice got shaky after I said that last one.

"Do you think its drugs?" I put the car on drive and pulled out. I didn't want to be late.

"Maybe... They just don't seem like your everyday drug dealers. When Elliot and I were up in the attic Phoebe panic and ran over a shut this book that was out on a podium..."

"Odd... Did anything happen at the club" More then you want to know. I took a shaky deep breath

"Not while I was there.... I left early." I referned from hold back tears... I still can't believe I let Elliot get close to me like that.

"Why did you leave early?" His voice was a little to conserened.

"Oh, I um fell and landed on a glass and it cut my back... it wasn't stitch worthy though." Half of that was true. "I am at work I have to let you go..."

"Okay, I love you and miss you."

"I love you too," I parked in the nearest parking lot. He hung up. I felt so bad for lying to him. But what was I suppose to say?

I got out of the car and went to my floor. Everyone greeted me when I got there. I walked into my office and sat my things down. Phoebe knocked of the glass door.

"Come in." I said. I reached down and turned on my computer. She walked into the room. "Sit please," and she did.

"Well I would just like to personally welcome you." I smiled and nodded. "And also wondered if you would like to join me for lunch? I know it is kinda just sudden because I just met you, but I wanted to ask you some questions."

"Sure that sounds fine..." I smiled again. "Can you take me there because well I have no idea where anything is at?" I laughed lightly and she smiled.

"Yea sure. I will come back in here around noon." She smiled again and walked out the door. I let myself slouch down, sitting up straight hurt my cut.

Until noon I kept getting e-mail from my co-worker with there clippings. I then sent them to the FBI computer unit to edit. Finally once noon hit I was ready to get out of this room!

Phoebe came in,"you ready?" I nodded sitting up straight again and stood up. We walked down the street and turn the corner and walked another block. We sat down at this small outdoor restaurant.

"So what is it you wanted to ask me?" I said finally breaking the silence. She shifted in her seat.

"Why did you leave the club early?" I looked down at the menu. Then I looked back up at the waiter.

"Alfredo chicken." I sat down the menu and looked back up at her.

"Steak pani on flat bread." He nodded and walked off.

"Me and -" I cut myself off before say Elliot. "Javed got into a fight last night..... I just couldn't take it so I left."

I sighed trying to come up with a good lie.... the best one I had to come up with yet. "He slept with my brothers friend right before we got married. He just told me last night after he.... you know... turned me on.... like it was some kind of joke to him!" I started getting carried away with the lie that was coming true.

"Oh mu god!" she said surprised.

"Yea he just ripped my heart out when he said that... I wanted to get him back. I didn't know what I was doing and I was stupid. "Finally noticed that I really had wanted him to regret what he said... that is why I followed Zultan into that alley... that is why that part of me surface.... but I still didn't get how that happened that was my deepest thought i didn't even now I had wanted that! Phoebe looked at me with eyes telling me to go on. "I went out walking around having no idea where I was going. I walked into a drug store and there was this man. Something about him knew that this was how I would get my pay back.... he led me into the closest alley... and" I looked back down, my eyes starting to tear, "it was like I wasn't even there. He said something about the "_Charmed Ones'_?" Phoebe sat straight up when i said that. "Then he just kissed me had I kissed back.... it was like he was over powering me and knew I couldn't fight back because of how crush I was.... like he knew I wanted to get him back... I don't know what I was thinking!? God I am so stupid." I placed my head on my forehead and pushed back my hair. "When he was done he vanished in the blink of the eye... I couldn't believe what I just happened... what I had done. I just laid there for about a half hour before I could get up and search for my cloths."

"What did you say his name was?" She asked. Her voice was serous. She hadn't even cared that I had cheat on my 'husband'.

"Ummm.... Zultan . Why does it matter?" She sighed. She pulled out her phone.

"I am sorry I am gonna have to cut this visit short."

"We haven't even gotten our food yet."

"I know I am really sorry... it is just a family emergency!" Then she ran around the corner. I would have run after her but when I stood up my wound opened up again.

----------------------------(Phoebe POV)

I called Paige as soon I turned the corner into a alley.

"Hey Paige I got something on the demon." I looked around the alley to see if anyone else was in it. "Can you orbe to the Manor?"

"Yea sure. Henry has the day off so he can watch little Henry." I hung up and in a few second she was there. She grabbed my arm and orbed us to Pipers. I walked into the attic.

I got out the book from the chest and put it back in it original spot. I opened it and started searching for a demon named named took me a couple minutes but I found him. He could change your emotions to fit you smallest but deep desire.... That explains why Elizabeth couldn't resist him even though she wanted to. I looked over at Paige.

"His name is Zultan.... he can change and control your darkest and well hide emotions." I said. She walked over to the book.

"How did you find all this stuff out.?"

"Liz... um ran into to him last night after she left the club. She wanted to get Javed back for something he did and he caught on to that and used it. I just thought she was cheating until she said he said something about the Charmed Ones an I knew it was our guy. He trying to use the people around." Plus I could feel that what she was feeling... that is kinda annoying sometimes. But I felt she didn't want t do what she did.

I scanned down what was written. "There is no vanquishing potion..." I looked up at Paige. "We are gonna have to make a power of three spell."

"You are not going anywhere near that thing! You are pregnant, lady!"

"But how are you going to vanquish him?"

"I don't know but you are going near him!" She turned and walked out the door. I followed behind her.

---------------------------(Pipers POV)

The vanquishing potion we made should work. All we had to do was get him her. I looked over at Paige.

"How are we going to get him here?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"We get him to come to us with our desires." She smiled. We both sat there thinking. and soon enough he was there. I heard him laugh. I reached up to throw the potion but he flung me into the other room and over the couch. I felt a sharp pain on my leg. Before I knew it Paige was flying to. She landed on the opposite couch which was pushed against the wall. The light hanging from the celling dropped down. The pain in my leg was bad but I got on my knees and tried to explode him but he blinked away. then he was behind me laughing again I tried to but then my leg snapped and I knew it was broken. I looked over at Paige and she was knocked out.

I heard the door burst down. Liz and Javed came running in with guns pointing up at me. Liz looked up and dropped the gun. Her mouth flung open. She stood there so still. Zultan laughed.

"If I can have chris and Wyatt maybe I will just take them." Then I saw him behind them. Javed gun went off and hit the wall. And then they were gone. I pushed myself up and crawled over to Paige.

"Paige... Paige honey wake up." She didn't move. I took my hand and slapped her arm. Her eyes flung open.

"Oh.." she whined getting up. "Did you get him... please tell me you got him."

I shook my head."No but he got Liz and Javed." Paige gasped.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sense Their Love

-------------------(Olivia POV)

It was past midnight and I still not sleep. Elliot and I had another fight. This one was smaller and about the case. But it still restless. I rolled over. Elliot just a few centimeters away.

"Elliot, you still wake?" I asked. I could feel his breath on my face. It was the closet we had been since at kissed at the club.

I heard him sigh. "Yea, kind of. Why?"

"I was just wondering." He fluttered his eyes open. He drew back when he saw how close I was. "What?"

"I just don't want to hurt you again."

"Elliot I think we are even now." I sighed. He looked at me. The moonlight was dim so it was hard to see him. I felt his arms wrap around my back and he pulled me to his chest.. His skin was warm on my face., I placed my hand next to my head. I could hear his heart speed up again. I lifted my head and looked as closely as I could see into his eyes. He leaned forward cupping my face. I pulled away, I wasn't putting myself through this again.

"What?" I pushed back to where I was on my side of the bed, still looking at him. "Olivia whats wrong?"

"Elliot, I can't give myself into you again. I don't think I could handle it."

"Liv-" I felt the bed move. Before I could object his warm mouth covered mine. He gently pushed my shoulders down to the bed, lips never left alone. He was hovering over me his hand running down trying to find the bottom of my shirt. He tugged my shirt up. He finally broke the kiss to pull my shirt over my head. He lead his mouth down my stomach.

"Elliot...." He reached my pants. In the back of my mind I knew I should stop him.

Then we heard a crash come from next door. I jolted up knocking Elliot off the bed. I grabbed my shirt off the floor and grabbed my gun. Elliot did the same things but with his pants (he only sleeps with his underwear on). We ran outside and across the yard. There was a other thud and a scream. Elliot broke down the door. We ran into the room and Piper was laying on the ground bleeding. I looked up and froze my gun dropped and so did my mouth. It was Zultan. He smiled at me.I couldn't move.

"Well if you wont give me Chris and Wyatt I will just take them." Just like he had before he was gone in a blink. Elliot shot his gun, but ovoulsy didn't hit anything. The next thing I knew he were in this dark cave like place. Still stunned i stayed still.

"Didn't I give you wanted you wanted last night. Or did you want more?" I flinched and looked at him. His face was harder then I remember. He leaned in again like he had last night and the same push came over me. He kissed me the same way, and I melted the same way. This was a feeling I never wanted to feel again, but here I was feeling it but ten times worse because Elliot was watching. I heard his gun cock back. Zultan looked over at him and laughed. Elliot raised an eyebrow. Zultan removed one of his hand and made what looked like a ball of energy bolts. I gasped. Zultan moved arm around me and cupped my breast. The feeling flooded back. Zultan waved his hand toward Elliot but I wasn't paying attention, even when I heard the thud of him hitting the wall. I pressed my body against Zultan. In my mind I closed my eyes and pushed him away. But when I opened them my body wanted more. I pulled Zultan face back toward mine and kissed him roughly. I could feel Elliot's eyes burning through me. It was just like last night but so different. I reached down and pulled off Zultan's shirt. He pulled off mine to. The pattern continued. Elliot's eyes on me the whole time. He laid me down on the dirt ground.

------------------------------------------------(Elliot's POV)

I could not believe what I was seeing. Olivia was fully undress with a man she has never met.... then again she did it last night to. I stayed on the ground looking up. I didn't want to but I did. I watch him as he pushed himself into her. I heard her moan and her body melt to form into his. She turned her head and looked me right in the eyes. Her eyes weren't full of lust or love, but pain. Like she wanted it to stop but then he moved her again and her body spoke a different language but not her eyes. She began to cry and turned her head. She moaned a couple more times and each time was like a stab to the it was over and he diaspearred. She curled up into a ball and started to cry louder much heaver sobs.

------------------------------------------------(Olivia POV)

It was finally done and he disappeared, just like last night. I can't believe that this happened yet again. I turned over to my side, ducked my head in my legs. I think is this the most ashamed i have ever felt. There is no way to be forgiven now. I felt something rub against me, I was scared it was Zultan again. But I didn't feel the ashamed want, the need. I looked up and saw Elliot. He grabbed my pants and handed them to me. I whiped away some of the tears. How could he doing this for me. He looked so hurt, betrayed even when I looked at him. I sat up and pulled my pants back on.

"I can't find your shirt." He said. Then sat down next to me. Both of us shirtless. I put my arm up and cover my breast.

"Elliot... I... I'm so sorry. I don't know, there is no excuse for that... it was just the same as last night but so much worse." Elliot's face harden.

"He was who you were with last night?!" I slowly nodded. "Olivia, I just don't get it. How you could do that? With me watching?"

I bit my lip hard enough I was scared I bit through it. I could the copper of it.I closed my eyes hard wishing I didn't have to open them and answer his question. When I opened them he was still there with the same expression on his face.

"I don't know." My eyes treating to cry again. "It was like he was feeding on my smallest desire-"

He cut me off. "You wanted to have sex with him again."

I shook my head violently. "No I never want to feel that way again. But a big part of me is still really hurt by you, and wanted to hurt you.." I looked up at him hoping he wasn't looking at me. No such luck.

"You.... wanted to hurt me?" His voice was hurt, and I knew without a doubt I had accomplished the goal I never wanted to go through. His eyebrows where brought together.

"The smallest part of me did... But I never really intend to."

"Oh it looked like you where just begging him to stop!" He huffed. "It sure as hell looked like you wanted to!" He paused a minute. I didn't know what to say. "You eyes looked hurt... Like you were feeling hurt while you where hurting me!?!"

"My eyes were like that because it hurt me-"

"I could see that when you moaned with pleasure." I huffed I was getting no where trying to explain myself to him.

"Elliot drop it please." I looked around for the first time really. This place was eary and enclosed. Lights where only cause by flames. "Where are we?"

For the first time he really looked around. "I don't know." He stood and I followed. I tried to walked but it felt like I had run into a wall. I felt backward. My arms flying off my chest. I hit the ground hard. My head snapped, when I bounced.

"Ow, what the hell?" I stay on the ground rubbing my head. Elliot walked over to me.

"You okay?"

"Yea but what the hell did I run into?" Elliot reached his arms out and walked around. He stopped. "What is it?"

"It is like a invisible wall?"

"What? How is possible?" I finally got off the ground. I put my arms up right next to Elliot's and what seemed to be a brick wall. I looked down and right outside the unethical force. "Great."

"What?"

"My shirt is over there." I point over to the left.

He chuckled," All the better for me." I slapped his arm.

"Elliot this is not the time to mess around! We are trapped inside something un-logical, where no one can here. I mean how are we gonna get out!?" I sighed.

-----------------------------------(Pipers POV)

"Piper we need Phoebe." Paige said. I looked over at her.

"I know but I don't want to put here in danger..."

"But Liz and Jared are every second they are with him."

I sighed. "I know but what about her baby."

"I don't know. We will take her blows for her...."

I knew Paige knew well enough we didn't know whcih one of use would get hurt. I whipped my forhead. My leg became over whelmed with pain.

"Paige can you heal this please?" SHe walked over to and healed my broken leg. "Ah, so much better." I stood up finally. I looked over at my blood on the floor.

"I'll get the bleach." She sighed and walked off.

---------------------------(Elliot's POV)

Olivia had given up on trying to cover up, so I ripped off a part of my sweats and wrapped them around her.

She looked up at me, "Thanks." I smiled. "You know I didn't mean for that to happen that was probably the worst I have ever felt."

I rubbed my chin and looked down. "Olivia, I shouldn't have made you want to hurt me in the first place. I guess I thought you were right when you said it was a mistake.... Then I agreed with you after you had changed your mind.... I guess I should have not given up on that. Once I had time to really think about it I was glad it happened." She looked up at the same time I did and smiled.

"Really?" She tilted her head bitting down on her lip.

"Yea then I would never would have been able to tell you I-"

I heard a clap. Olivia turned her head. We saw Zultan on the outside of the invisable sheld. Olivia face dropped. She looked hurt, truly and painfully hurt.

"Well if you guys are done we have to hop the map so they don't find us."

"Who?" I asked getting up from where I was sitting.

He chuckled. "The charmed ones. I hear you are after them, so am I. But I have chance. I mean I sent three play demons."

Olivia looked at me with confustion 'demons?' she mouthed. Zultan chuckled.

"Those kids that went missing, well they killed them."

"And you think thats funny?" Olivia asked getting up.

"Absolutely! They were annoying upper class demon. Plus they where taking up to much room in the underworld." Olivia and I looked around again. This time we heard other laughing and screaming. Our eyes grew wide. "Ah, I thought you already knew. Oh well, the _witches_ probably wont do anything but say you hit you head or something, so I guess I will just kill you myself. But not before I kill them take Chris and Wyatt and become the new Source."

----------------------------(Olivia POV)

Source! I had heard Paige and Piper talking about that. I was so lost. Zultan walked up to us.

"I see you don't have the disere to hurt anymore. To bad, you where a very good screw." I looked over at Elliot who tensed. "Oh, can't you see you cant hurt me." HE chuckled again and touched us lightly. I felt so relived I didn't feel that urge agian. I closed my eyes for a split second and when I opened them we were in a different place, but it look much like the place we had just been. In another second I saw a swril of blue bright lights. Like angels. Piper, Paige and Phoebe showed up.

"Hey weren't so smart to come here where you." Phoebe siad. Zultan grinned and turned.

Piper played with something in her hand. She lifted it and threw it a Zultan. He burst in to flames. I fell into Elliot, he wrapped his arms around me. We watched in amazment and he exploded.

**Don't worry this is not the end to the story!**


	9. explantions part one

**Okay this chapter is so long it is gonna have to be divided into two part :S lol**

Chapter 9

Sense their Love

Explanations Part one

---------------------(Olivia's POV)

My feeling were beginning to overwhelm me. I pulled away from Elliot's embrace, his face full of anger.

"I can't believe you could do that to me! Sleep with him twice? You filthy slut!" Elliot yelled. I pulled back and punched him as hard as I could in his eye. He fell backwards onto the ground.

"How dare you call me that! You coward! You don't even have the guts to tell me how you really feel do you?! But you know what I am not scared anymore! You know why because I am sick of hiding behind this job, hiding behind Kathy and your kids, hiding behind Dean! So I am just going to say it! Right here! Right now! I love you, damn it! And if that isn't enough for you, just run on back to Kathy."

I barely heard over my yelling Paige say, "The emotions are effecting them!"

Elliot got up off the ground, His eye was already starting to bruise. I looked in eyes, but they were full of mixed emotions. Much like how I felt. He pulled me in so close it was hard to breath. He plunged toward me and swallowed my mouth. I allowed his mouth to enter mine without any second thoughts. I help out the matter and jumped up wrapping my legs around him. His biceps locked around my waist. This was the first time I had ever felt his love for me like this, it was not just lust.

Out of no where I felt something hit the back of my head and my grip on Elliot's neck lossened. I could feel Elliot falling too as he let go of my hips. I hit the ground with a loud bang. I heard another beside me, but by then my eyes had slid shut. My head was spinning with confusion and emotions still left unsaid. Everything went black.

------------(Phoebe POV)

"Well that wasn't really a battle." I said. Piper chuckled. I looked down at Liz and Javed on the couch passed out. "When do you think they will wake up?"

Paige shrugged, "I don't know I didn't hit them that hard did I?"

"No. They will probably wake up any minute. Are we just going to tell them they had to much to drink at P3 tonight?" Piper asked sitting down in the cream colored chair.

"You don't think they talk to each other and realize that it really happened? Especially with his black eye?" I asked. They sighed.

"Well what are we suppose to tell them Phoebe? Oh yea you guys where captured by a demon of controlling your deepest emotions, whose was you guys as a pawn to get to use to become the source of all evil. We just had to kill some demon kids along the way. Oh why you ask, because we are the most powerful witches. Really common Pheb's. And I could heal his eye."

Liz's eyes fluttered open. I walked over to her.

"What happened?" She asked. She slid up the couch.

--------------------(Olivia's POV)

My head was still spinning but I could make sense of what being said.

"You don't think they talk to each other and realize that it really happened? Especially with his black eye?" I heard Phoebe say.

"Well what are we suppose to tell them Phoebe? Oh yea you guys where captured by a demon of controlling your deepest emotions, whose was you guys as a pawn to get to us to become the source of all evil. We just had to kill some demon kids along the way because if they didn't they would take Pipers kids. Oh why you ask, because we are the most powerful witches. Really common Pheb's. And I could heal his eye."

I opened my eyes. They felt so heavy. I was trying to make sense of what happened.

"What happened?" I managed to get out. I slid up the couch, my back and head killing me. I rubbed the back of my head. Phoebe glanced up at Piper and Phoebe.

"What do you remember?" Piper asked walking to the coffee table and sat on it. I thought hard, bits and clips were coming back to me like movie clips.

"I um..." I rubbed my head some more and looked down and saw a part Elliot's sweat pants wrapped around me. I all came flooding back at once. "I remember everything! How he made me feel like I wanted him. Walking into invisible wall. You guys coming in swirling blue lights. Zultan bursting into flames.... Hitting..." I looked over at Elliot with a perfect purple bruise around his eye. I gasped. I can't believe I had done that. But then I remember why I had, if he ever called me a slut again it would be his other head that got that hit. I sighed, "but how did we get here. I mean I was kissing him and then everything went black. I mean we underneath the ground, under the world." I shook my head with confusion. "I keep hearing about the source? The Charmed Ones? Witches? And Demons? I am just so lost."

They exhaled. "She already knows most of it Piper... we might as well tell her."

"Well we might as well wait till Javed is awake also." Paige said. She sighed nervously. "Damn it. I will just wake him up." She stuck out her hand. "Pillow." I heard a chime and she moved her hand fast to the left shoving this bright blue sparkling ball the same way. I could feel my eyes widen.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sense their Love

Explanations Part 2

Elliot grumbles and opened his eyes. He rubbed his head just like I did. "What the hell happened?"

"No time for questions just explanations." Piper said. "Okay listen carefully because we will not repeat this, and if you ever try to use it against us we will deny it to the end... trust me we have gotten out of these situations before. We are the 'Charmed Ones.' which basically means very powerful witches. We fight demon ass for the greater good. Our sister Prue died during a battle..." her voice broke. "But that is when the elders led us to Paige the other Charmed sister to re-make the power of three. My husband Leo used to be this thing called a white lighter so our children.... just like Paige that is why she can orbe so she can help her innocents and future witches and white-lighters." Paige cut her off.

"Speaking of I have got to go Annie is ringing again and I don't want a worse headache... tell me if they pass out." She smiled and vanished upward. Elliot and I looked at each other.

"Anyway. You guys got caught in Zultan trying to become the new Source of all evil. He could take the smallest emotion you feel and use it for his advantage but only if you feel it the smallest bit. Liz that is why you slept with him. When we vanquished him his emotions got in the air and I guess affected you guys because you were fighting one minute and making-out the next."

I shook my head violently trying to make sense of all this. "So how did we end up here?"

"Oh yea see we didn't want you guys to kill each other so we knocked you out. Don't worry we cast a spell on you guys so all his powers left his body..." Phoebe said. She looked up at Piper. "Did you add that to the Book of Shadows that when he is vanquished his powers go to the nearest humans?"

"Um, no I will go do that." Piper ran upstairs.

"Wait I am still so confused." Elliot said. I looked over at him, he was sitting up now. His ripped pants had ripped showing a large portion his toned leg. "How do we know your the good guys?"

Phoebe laughed."Because if we weren't we would have killed you. And like I said Paige is half white-lighter, which basically means an angel..." She walked over to him and touched his eye. His face tightened. "When Paige gets back I will get her to heal that." She turned to me. "Any battle scares?"

"Um... My back has a big gash on it." I said weakly. Paige popped back in the same way she left.. But her shirt was torn and she was panting, she had a large wound on her face. I saw as a light looked like it was coming from inside her and the wound was gone. I blinked shly.

"Stupid demon. He wont be coming after her anytime soon tho." They chuckled. "I see they didn't pass out."

"No but they do have bumps and mumps so if you could kindly move you rump and heal them." Paige walked over to Elliot leaned over him and placed her hand over his eye without touching it.

"Close your eye. This wont hurt a bit." Elliot followed what she said. A beam of golden light came out from her hand. In a few seconds she stood up and walked over to me.

"Where are you hurt?" I turned around slightly so she could see the now infected slice along my back. I wasn't really paying attention but I suddenly felt better and I sat up straight.

"Is that your power?" I asked. She chuckled.

"No, that is just the part of me that is white-lighter. They heal and protect. My witch power is to move objects with my mind. See." She turned around. "Coffee Cup." The coffee cup on the table disappeared and reappeared in her hand. "Coffee?" She smiled. I grabbed the cup from her hand and put it back on the table.

"Do all of you have special powers?"

"Yea. Piper can freeze things and blow them up into nothing... so don't piss her off" She chuckled. I attempted a smile. "Phoebe is a physic, well she can see the future and the past. She can also feel peoples emotions, and she can levitate... very high at times too." She got up. "Any more wounds?'

"My head hurts from when I got knocked out."

"Sorry about that." She put her hand on my head. I looked over at Phoebe.

"So you unconfused yet." She asked.

"I am getting there."

"Well don't because there is a lot you still don't know. This world is a very awful place."

"Trust me I know." I snapped quickly,

They both chuckled. "I am not talking about the human problems, there is a whole other war out there going on. Good magic verse evil magic. We are suppose to be done with our battles, at least that is what the Angle of Density told us." I stopped myself from asking the question she knew I wanted to ask. I just looked at Elliot who sat there silent as a rock. "I don't think that was ment to be our battle. Something must have thrown of the course. I will have to ask her. Anyway back on topic. Us witches fight the war to keep the earth as safe as possible, if we let those demons get free the would as you know it will flip in a blink of an eye the worst thing that you think could happen cant even come close."

"I have to get home to see Henry and let Billy go home. I need to spend some time with my kid." Paige smiled. "I wonder how that one will turn out" she laughed pointing to Phoebe's belly. "I mean have witch half cupid.... wonder what will happen."

"Cupid?" I let slip out.

Phoebe looked back at me. "Yea Cup is a cupid." My eye couldn't get any bigger. Paige left out the way she had the last couple time in swirling lights. "You probably want to get some sleep.... you have to be at work in two hours. Tomorrow is my day off." She smiled again. She helped us walk to our house.


	11. Planning

Chapter 11

Sense their Love

Planning

----------(Olivia's POV)

I slid in my bed.

"Elliot do think I could call in sick tomorrow, even though it is my second day?" He shifted awkwardly.

"You are the new editor so you might be able to. After the night we had I am glad we don't have to work." I looked over at him.

"We know what happened to those kids now. But how do we explain it to the FBI?"

"We can't, they think we have lost it."

"Maybe we have Elliot I mean before now, we never let the our feelings show... Now they are all over the place now."

"Well there was a emotion demon on the lose." I chuckled. "What?"

"How sane does that sound, Elliot." He laughed with me. My eyes met his. "We have to stay here till we come up with a reason to get us out of this... to get them out of this." I rolled over on my side , the one that was suppose to be hurt. I was facing Elliot. "I am not going to be able to sleep."

"Me either." He broke the gaze and looked at the alarm clock on the side table. He grunted. "Its 6:45 am." I whined.

"Around 8 I am going to call the paper and tell them I am not coming in..." He looked at me again."Wanna go spend that money the FBI gave us for the week." He smiled.

"Why did they give us 5,000 for a week?! I mean you are going to get pay checks for working..." He finally caught on why they gave us money, one for equipment if it was need, and two Elliot wouldn't really be working. "What do you have in mind for the money." I moved in closer to his chest and started playing with the blankets seem.

" I do need more cloths." He laughed ."Huh?" I moved my head up.

"That is what you want to do with the money?"

I raised my eyebrow. "Well, what did you have in mind to do with it?"

"Oh I don't know... a nice dinner." I smiled.

"Like a date?" I said half joking.

"I guess that is what it could be." My smile grew bigger.

"I don't have a dress tho, and you didn't take any of your tuxes." He rolled his eyes.

"Fine we will get some cloths too."

"Yay! I win!" I laughed.

"Try and get some sleep and I will call in for you."

I felt Elliot's arm wrap around me and he pulled me close to him. I didn't want to but my eyes felt heavy and I drift into a deep sleep.

-----------------Next Morning

I felt my hair move slightly. My eyes fluttered open. Elliot was standing in front of me.

"Morning sunshine." He said. I smiled. "I made you coffee. But it is to late for breakfast."

I sat up and propped myself against the pillow and bed board. I stretch out my arms to stretch. "What time is it?"

"About 11 am."

"You let me sleep in that long!?!" I push my torso forward and extended my hands reaching out for the cup of coffee. The blanket slid off my body. Just then realizing that I never put on a new shirt last night and the "shirt" Elliot made from his sweats was around my stomach. I blushed and pulled up the blanket. "You have probably seen my breast at least 5 times since we have been down here..." I huffed. I grabbed my cup from his hands and took a sip.

"It doesn't bother me." My eyes got wide and I moved my gaze from my cup to his. I gulped down the hot coffee.

Awkwardly, I said,"I should probably get dressed. We should leave soon." I broke his gaze and got out of the bed, sheet still around me. I walked over to the dresser and grabbed a shirt and pair of jeans out it. When I stood up Elliot was right in front of me. I jumped back. "God Elliot don't do that!"

He laughed. "We are going to dinner at 5. When do you want to go to the stores?"

"When I am done getting ready, and eat lunch."

"Okay I am not hungry. Um Leo said he needed some help fixing the sink so I guess I will go help him."

"Okay just don't get taken by a demon." We laughed at the same time. He walked out the room and I got in the shower.

-----------------------------(Pipers POV)

The door bell rang and I ran downstairs to answer it. "I got it." I yelled. I pulled open the door. Javed was standing there. "Oh hey, what are you doing here?"

"Leo said he needed some help with your guy's sink." I looked around.

"He did? He can usually fixes it himself... he may just want some company." I led Javed to the kitchen. Leo was already working on the sink. "Javed is here to help you."

Leo came out from underneath the sink.

"Thanks for helping out." Javed smiled.

"No problem. I had to fix mine at my old house a lot."

I turned toward him. "Hey are you and Liz doing anything tonight?"

He looked at me with a very smug, but happy look. "Yea, we are going out for diner. After last night we just need to calm down." I smiled.

"Okay, Phoebe tells me she called in sick today." He nodded. I laughed. "Really tired after last night?"

"Yea, she woke up about ten minutes ago. She is getting dressed and then we are going to some stores for little things that got lost with the move."


	12. situations

Chapter 12

Sense their Love

Situations

------------------(Olivia's POV)

"Olivia let me see it!" Elliot argued. I pulled the black strap around my neck.

"Elliot you aren't seeing any of these on me, and the one I choose you will get to see me in tonight." I reached around to the side and pulled up the zipper. I looked in the mirror. The dress fit perfect. This was the best one out of them all. The plunge in the front went a little past the breast line, exposing my cleavage. The black material fit every curve just right. I turned to look at the back. There was no fabric on my back just around my neck, and from my waist down. The dress just above my knees and pulled them together. It was plain but classy. "Okay I have found the dress!" I yelled.

"Finally!" He yelled back. I laughed.

"I still need shoes." He groaned. I laughed again. "Did you find a tux yet?"

"No I was hoping for you help." I raised my eyebrow even tho he couldn't see it. I slipped off the dress and into my cloths again. I walked out of the dressing room and put all the dress, but the one I was getting, on the rack. Elliot looked at the one left draped on my arm, "Is that the one your getting?"

"Yep." I flashed a smile at his direction. "Let go get some shoes and your tux." He followed my led to the men side of the store.

------------------------------Later that night

Elliot was putting on his tux in the bedroom. I slid on my dress. I took the curlers out of my hair one by one. I pulled it back in a half pony tail and clipped it together with a sky blue beret that match the tie we bought for Elliot. I put in some earrings and a silver necklace with a heart attached to it. I sighed to myself in the mirror. I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Hold on I am almost done I just need to put on my make-up." I heard footstep go the other way. I picked up my eyeshadow from the drawer and leaned over the sink to look closer in the mirror. In four swips the black eyeshadow was on my eyes. I put eyeliner on and smudged it slightly to calm it. Put blush and mascara on in another minute and finally I was done. I heard another knock on the door. "I am done." I walked over to the door and unlocked it. I opened it slowly. Elliot's jaw dropped. "Do you think it looks good." He didn't answer, just kept looking at me. I laughed and walked pass him picking up his tie off the bed. He followed me. I wrapped it around his neck. I knotted it and smoothed it down under his tux. He grabbed my wrist holding it against his chest. I could feel his heart bet under the palm of my hand. "We should probably take the cab again."

"Olivia, it is 10 minutes down the road. I will just turn up the music so we can't hear them, and they can't hear us." I cracked a smile. I nodded. We headed downstairs and out into the garage. He did just as he said and turned it on the nosiest station. The stereo blared rock music the whole car ride. I smiled the whole time and so did Elliot.

When we got to restaurant we where seated and orders got taken. As we waited for dinner it was silent. Finally I broke the silence.

"Elliot, we have to find an excuse to save them.... I think we need to blow our cover." He sighed.

"I know... we will, soon. But lets not talk about the case. Please." He reached out for my hand.

"What else are we suppose to talk about?" He took a hold of my hand and played with my thumb.

"Us." He looked up at the same time I did. "Where do we go from all this?"

I sighed. "I don't know. I mean you are still married.... and I am engaged." He dropped my hand and my gaze. "Elliot, just tell me this." He looked back up. "When we leave you wont act awkward around me... if what we decide to do is to go back to the way things where you wont get all awkward."

"Are you telling me that you are willing to give up Dean to be with me?"

I half chuckled. "Like you have to ask that. Of course I would... But the question is are you willing to give up Kathy?" His gaze lost mine for a second. "I know it is a hard for thing for you to choose but you just need to think about it... you don't have to tell me now." We both fell silent again. Out food came shortly after. Every time I looked up Elliot seemed to be in deep thought so I didn't start up another conversation. When we where done We paid and went back to the car. The music blared the whole way home, but this time it was just annoying. Elliot pulled up into the garage and shut the garage door. Before he even turned off the car I began to open the door. But he pulled my hand and I went backwards toward him slamming the door. I looked at him. "What?"

He leaned in close to my ear so I could hear his whisper over the loud music. "I would rather be with you any day." I smiled. So did he. I leaned in and for the first time I had kissed him, I had not just been the one to kiss him back but the one to start it. I wrapped my arm around his neck and crawled over to his seat. The song changed into a fast tempo but more alternative rock song..

_The situations are irrelevant now.  
She loves the way that I tease.  
I love the way that she breathes. _

I let my body lower and I hit the horn. It made a loud honk. I broke the kiss and busted out laughing, so did Elliot.

"Lets move this into the back seat." I said still smiling. He nodded. I climbed off of him and into the backseat. He followed. I laid down on the leather seat. He hovered over me.

_I touched her (ohh).  
She touched my (ahhh).  
It was the craziest thing. _

Elliot slide his hand down my side along my zipper line. With on fast pull the zipper was undone and he was sliding the dress over my stomach and head.

_I love the girls who hate to love because they're just like me.  
A certain girl she took my hand and ran it up her thigh.  
She licked her lips and pulled my hair I fall in love for a night. _

I undid his tux and shirt. I fideled with his tie, and then his jeans.

_She can't behave and I'm just a slave.  
Don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes. _

We were finally stripped down to the bone. I looked in his eye to see nothing but love, and that is exactly what I saw.

**Sorry guys can't give you any more that that. I want to keep this rated T But I can give you the rest of the lyrics :D... this song is called situations and it is by escape the fate :D.... the lyrics give you the general idea of what is to happen. Dont worry there is some drama to come from inside the car very soon :D. **

_Darling what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened lying is your favorite passion.  
Leave me go where you belong,  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins dying is your latest fashion._

The frustration it's a regular thing  
I hate the ones who love to hate because they're just like me.  
A certain girl she took her hand and put in my lap  
It's way too full she said once you have me you'll always come back.

She can't behave and I'm just a slave,  
don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes.

Darling what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened lying is your favorite passion  
Leave me go where you belong  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins dying is your latest fashion.

I know you love to insist and all it takes is a kiss and you just  
Love to hate me.

You know you love all the lies so don't act surprised but I just  
Love to hate you.

I kissed your lips you pulled my hair it was the craziest thing. I  
Love the girls who love to hate. (Breathing)

(Whoa!) Darling what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion  
Leave me go where you belong higher heels  
And lipstick napkins dying is your latest fashion

Darling(leave me) what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion  
Leave me(darling) go where you belong higher heels  
And lipstick napkins dying is your favorite PASSION 


	13. talking wheel of doom!

Chapter 13

Sense their Love

Talking Car Wheel of Doom

_-----------------_(No POV)

_(Breathing)  
_

"Elliot!" Olivia yelled.

_  
(Whoa! ) Darling, what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion  
Leave me- go where you belong  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins  
Dying is your latest fashion  
_

"Oh god! I can't hold out any longer, El!" She yelled once more.

_  
Darling (leave me) what is going on?  
Honestly, that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion  
Leave me(darling) go where you belong  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins,  
Dying is your favorite _

"Oh!"The both moaned at the same time. They were finally came. Elliot collapsed on Olivia.

_PASSION! _

"Olivia are you there?!" They heard Dean yell from the car wheel. They both popped there heads up.

--------------(Olivia POV)

Shit! Is all I could think of. I jumped over the seat. I turned down the volume.

"Yea sorry... Elliot left the car running." I heard Elliot climb over the seat. He handed me my dress. I mouthed 'thanks'

"You okay you sound like you are have trouble breathing?" He asked. I slipped my dress over my head.

"Well I did just run all the way down here after realizing Elliot left this thing on." I smiled over at him. He smiled back. He reached out for my hand. I mouth 'I will tell him after this case' he nodded.

"Olivia, something doesn't feel right about this."

"What do you mean?" Elliot squeezed my hand.

"I don't know just something is off. I am coming down there."

"But we are still undercover."

"I know... just stay I am Elliot's friend or something."

Elliot huffed. "like that would ever happen." I slapped his arm.

"Is someone in there with you?"

"Yea Elliot just walked in."

"Okay good, I am coming down. I will be you friend that is coming to visit your new home. I should be there tomorrow."

"Okay we need to go get ready, we are going to P3 tonight." I looked at Elliot as he said this.

"But its like 8 there?"

"Yea we have things to do." Elliot's voice was hard.

"Okay, bye Olivia. I love you." Before I could even react Elliot turned off the car. I laughed.

"Thanks I didn't know what to say to that." I said. He smiled.

"Well since he is going to be here tomorrow we have a lot of time to resolve all the sexual tension that has been built up for ten years." I smiled. He stepped outside the suv and picked me up out of the seat. He carried me all the way upstairs to our bedroom.


	14. visit

Chapter 14

Sense Their Love

Visit

------------------(Olivia's POV)

I woke the next morning, fully satisfied. Elliot was already up. I got dressed and walked down stairs. There was a plate of food on the table. I smiled and walked over to him. He was already eating. He lifted his head. I pecked his lips.

"Thanks for making breakfast." He reached around my neck and pulled me back down for another kiss. He pushed up, standing us up. He knocked over the chair. He pushed me back into the bar. I jumped up on the counter top. He shoved the left out food to the floor, a plate shattered. He leaned me backward, he climbed on the counter. Placing himself above me. He lean back down kissing my neck. "Elliot..." I said sternly. He took it as me begging and took off my shirt. "Elliot, we have to go pick up Dean." I said even tho I didn't want to. He groaned and climbed off me. I sat up and whipped my mouth.

"Do we have to, can't he just walk?"

I laughed. "I wish. I don't want him here just as much as you... But we have to get threw this case before I tell him." I grabbed my shirt off the counter. I put it back on.

The drive there was silent. We waited at the airport about a half hour, still staying silent.

"Elliot you can't just not talk to me. I am going to tell him, I don't Kathy to know before you tell her."

He turned to look at me. He was finally going to talk to me. "Why-"

But then Dean showed up next to his side. "Hey guys." Elliot growled. I flashed him a warning look. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No." I said at the same time Elliot said 'yes'. Dean looked back and forth between us.

"Well I missed you." He walked over to me and gave me a kiss. I pulled back. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh um one of my co-workers is here." I pointed at a random person.

"Oh, I see." I nodded. Since I told him there was a co-worker here he moved away from and Elliot stepped in. He took my hand, and I could see Deans face harden. We walked out to the SUV. Elliot and I sat in the front and Dean sat in the exact spot Elliot and I made love for the first time last night. I chuckled under my breath and could see Elliot did to. Dean raised his eyebrow.

"Do you guys have anything on the case?" He asked leaning forward. Elliot and I tensed, neither of us knowing what to say.

"Um," I said. "Not really, like I said the other day it might be drugs." I made up.

"Okay," he paused a minute. I heard something shuffle behind me. "Um Olivia?" I turned to him. "What is your underwear doing on the floor back here?" He lifted up my thong I had put on last night. My eyes drew wide.

"I don't know!" I snatched them from his hands. "Must have fallen out of my suitcase!"

"Is there something you guys aren't telling me?" I turned around and bit my lip. We where silent the rest of the way.

Elliot pulled up to the house and we got out. We all walked into the kitchen.

"What the hell happened in here?!"Dean asked. I looked around. One of the chairs was knocked down and there was food and glass all over the floor. I looked at Elliot.

"We got into a fight," he said, "and I knocked down breakfast off the counter." I leaned against the door. "Oh Liv, Piper said she wanted us to come over today. She said she needed to talk to us about the other night." His voice rose when he said 'night'.

"Good I can go with you guys, and meet them." I looked at Dean.

"No Dean, you don't have to come... I am sure this is just about something that happened at P3." I insisted.

"If I don't go now, when will I go. And I don't want to be in this house alone."

I sighed. "Fine. Take your bags up stairs, you bedroom is opposite of ours on the other side of the hall."

He flinched realizing I said 'ours'. He took his suitcase up the stair with him. I turned to Elliot,"You are going to have to get you guys to leave, so Piper and I can talk. I am going to tell her when you guys leave."

"Okay... I will get us to go race track or something."

"Fine, just get him out of the house. I will ask her to get Paige and Phoebe too." Dean walked back downstairs. "you ready?" They both nodded. He walked over to their Manor. Piper answered with a smile. We walked into the family room.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"Oh, this is my friend Dean. He is staying down here for a while." Elliot said. "Hey where is Leo?"

"Upstairs with Chris and Wyatt." He nodded and headed upstairs, Dean followed. Piper turned toward me. "I need to talk to you about the other night, and you bring someone else here?"

"Yea sorry about that. Javed is trying to get all the guys to leave. I have to talk to you to, after they leave can you call Paige and Phoebe?"

"Yea." The boys came back downstairs. We talked for a while and then Elliot brought up taking the guys to the race tracks. Leo knowing Piper and I needed to talk agreed.

"Okay see you later, baby." Elliot said he walk over to me. I looked up wondering if he would actually do it with Dean here. He picked me up and slammed his mouth on mine. I placed hand on his check and he pulled back smiling. I was too. He let me go and Dean was starting at me.

"Hold on a second, I need to talk to Liz." Dean said. He stood up and dragged me out into the hall. "What the hell was that?!" he whispered.

"What was what?"

His face tensed."You kiss-ing him."

"Were suppose to be married." I chuckled. "Newlyweds usually kiss each other before leaving."

"And how many times have you guys said good-bye to each other. Because that looked pretty casual to me."

"Chill out! Go to the tracks, have fun okay." I turned before he could say anything else. I walked family room. The guys left right after that.

"What was that all about?" Piper asked.

"Call Paige and Phoebe and I will tell you the whole story." She nodded and called them. They orbed in together. "Okay you guys might want to sit down." They did. "You guys know those FBI agents from New York that are coming after you guys."

"Yea what about them?" Phoebe asked.

I took a deep breath. "Me and Javed are them. But we aren't FBI we are NYPD cops. Dean is FBI he asked us to do this." I sighed and sat down. "We are from Special Victims Unit in Manhattan."

"So what are your real names?" Paige asked.

"My name is Olivia Benson, and Javed is Elliot Stabler. Dean is Dean Porter.. When Dean is around you have to act like you don't know our actual identities."

"Why are you telling us this?" Piper questioned. She sat up straight.

"Because Elliot and I know the really happened... we need help to convince Dean that you guys didn't do it." They nodded. Phoebe expression changed.

"So you and Elliot aren't really married?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No Elliot is married and have 5 children, and I am engaged to Dean."

"But you love Elliot, and not Dean...." I raised my eyebrow. "I can feel emotions remember." I smiled.

"I do love Elliot, I am breaking it off with Dean once this case is done with. Elliot is suppose to get divorced when we get back to New York... But I don't know if he will." Phoebe smiled.

"With the way he feels about you he will." I smiled. "Hold on let me see if I can get a Premonition off you."She walked over to me and touched my arm. She took a sharp breath and then came back to earth. Her face looked shocked.

"What happened?" I asked.


	15. Sense Their Love

Chapter 15

Sense Their Love

Sense their Love

------------------(Phoebes POV)

I walked over to Olivia and touched her arm.

_Elliot rolled Olivia on top of him. She attacked his neck with her mouth._

_/_

"_Damn It Dean! Listen to me!" she yelled. "I didn't want you find out here! Not now!"_

_/_

_There was a shatter of glass. Olivia screamed. I couldn't really see what happened but Olivia fell to the ground. The angle switched to her face which bloody. She kept crying out in pain. Something happened and she rolled on her back. She turned her head slowly._

_/_

"_Stop it!" She yelled. Someone walked over to her. I could only there persons feet._

_/_

_She was in a stall crying. Her arms wrapped around her legs. Her eye make-up in lines down her face. She banged her head against the side of the stall._

I came back to reality and pulled my arm off her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I... don't know." I sat back down. I couldn't make sense of what I saw, what it ment. "Um, we should try and think of a way to get ourselfs out of this mess." Everyone nodded. We sat there talking about possibilities until the guys came home. Chris and Wyatt where happy they got to go with them to the race.

------------------(Olivia's POV)

We walked outside to our house.

"Bye guys." Piper said, and shut the door. I still kept wondering what Phoebe had seen, she looked scared when she pulled off me. She also could not concentrate at all tonight. I walked in the house.

"That was interesting." Dean said. I nodded slowly. "You okay Olivia?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts," Huh? Oh yea just thinking. Sorry.. I am gonna head off to bed. I have to work in the morning." I went upstairs before the could say anything else.

-----------------------------(Elliot's POV)

We watched her walk up the stairs.

"I wonder whats up with her?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." I said. " I will try to find out when I go to sleep."

"It is okay, I will ask her." I laughed.

"Yea but I will see her sooner. Besides it may be something she may not want you to know."

He turned to me and cross his arm across his chest. "She can tell me anything she wants to. And how will you see her sooner."

"Because she is upstairs in our room."

"You guys are sharing a room." I nodded. "What next you are going to take a shower together?!" I bit my lip and tried not smile at his not half bad idea. "I am going to bed!" He stormed upstairs to his room. I went to mine. Olivia was changing into her pajama's when I walked in. She smiled when she saw me. I smiled back.

In a very low voice I said, "What is the point of putting those on?" She shot a shooked look at me. I shut and locked the door.

"You really want to do this with Dean just down the hall?"

"As long as where quite he will won't know."

She laughed. "At what point of last night where we quite?" I laughed.

"Just bite my shoulder or something..." She looked up at me. "What?" she laughed again. We both walked over to the bed. I pulled the covers up and laid down. She did the same. I was still wondering what is bothering her so much. "Olivia what is wrong?" I turned over to her. She rolled on her side facing me.

"Phoebe had a premonition and wont tell me what she saw... she looked shooked, and scared. Like something bad is going to happen to me." She bit her lip.

"I wont let anything happen to you, because if I did I would never be able to forgive myself." I pulled her to me. She looked in my eyes. "Remember if you need to scream bite my shoulder." She laughed. I rolled back over taking her with me. Her legs where both side on me. She bent down and kissed my neck.

"And what do we do if you scream?" she whispered in my ear, it sent shivers down my back.

"I can restrain myself better than you can." She raised her eyebrow.

"Lets just see about that.." She said seductively. That was when she started the games to my body.


	16. Possiblities

Chapter 16

Sense their Love

Possibilities

---------------------(Olivia POV)

I slid off of Elliot and onto my side of the bed. I looked at the clock 3am.

"Hey El, I think he heard us." He laughed. I whipped my sweaty hair off my face.

"Maybe he wouldn't have if you weren't so good." I looked over at his face. He was smiling, so was I.

"It is just a gift." I said sweetly. Elliot looked at me. "What?" He moved closer and kissed me.

"Wanna go again?"

"We have done it like 4 times tonight, and I have to go to work tomorrow."

"Is that what your going to say when we get back to New York."

I let out a giggle. "Of course silly. But until we tell Cragen we have all that time at work." I winked my eye. "I need to put back on my cloths." I got up off the bed and put them back on. When I laid back down Elliot had his arms waiting. I snuggled into them. "Elliot did you put your cloths back on?"

"No." I rolled my eyes. He wrapped his right arm around me. I feel asleep in his embrace.

------------------------Noon next day

I pulled out my lunch out of the fridge in the staff break room. I sat down at the table. Phoebe walked up next to me.

"Hey can I talk to you?" She asked still standing. "Privately."

"Yea sure." I grabbed my food and we walked to her office. "What is it?"

"Piper never got to tell she was going to." She sat down in her chair. I shut the door. "We think the reason Zultan used your desire to hurt Elliot to sleep with you was because he new the possibility he was going to die and need somewhere to put his powers." She shifted in her seat. "We think he was trying to get you pregnant." My eyes grew wide.

"I could be pregnant with a demons baby?!" I almost yelled.

"Calm down. If you are, the baby can be raised to be good." I felt a big weight lifted. But then I tensed up again.

"What do I tell Elliot? What do I tell Dean!?!" I pressed my hand to my face.

"I think Elliot will understand. And tell Dean it is Elliot's, you were planning to leave him for Elliot anyway. Besides we don't even know if you are." I looked up at her.

"Your right."

"If a flame comes shooting out of your hands or you blink somewhere then you are."

"Blink? And if I am will get the powers?!"

"Blink, like there one second gone the next and at a different spot. And yes you do while you pregnant."

"They don't stay after?"

"No, but he was a different kind of demon... they might."

"Well that is just GREAT!" I sighed. "Anything else you want to throw on me?" I paused. "Is that what you saw last night?"

She shook her head. "No, I am still trying to make sense of that. It was weird it was like clips. That has never happened to before."

"Can you tell me what you saw. You looked scared!"

"No, I can't tell you. It can change the future and everything happens for a reason... But if what I see comes true, I am really sorry for what ever it is that happens."

"You don't know?"

"I said I was still trying to make sense of it."

"But what ever it is its bad?"

"Yes..."

"Well what am I suppose to do." I sunk down in the chair.

"I don't know. Just go on as if I didn't tell you this."

"How?!"

**sorry I am just cutting off :S.**


	17. Intense

Chapter 17

Sense their Love

Intense

-------------------------(Olivia POV)

I couldn't keep my mind on one thing the rest of the day. I drove home fast not think about the road. I pulled up to the house. I slammed the door to the car and the garage. I started walking inside when Elliot tackled me. He pinned me against the wall. His lips attacked mine. I felt his hand rub up and down my torso.

"You don't know how much it has drove me insane not seeing you today." He whispered in my ear.

"Oh I think I do. Where is Dean?" Elliot laughed silently.

"Not here, he shouldn't be back for another hour or so." I smiled and jumped up on him. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He grabbed me, holding me up in his arms, and sung me around. He walked us up the stairs lips never parting. He threw me down on the bed. I laughed and I bounced back up. I pulled my shirt off. He climbed on top of me. His lips sucked on the top of my chest.

"Elliot I found the-" Dean said as he walked in the room. "What the hell is going on?!" Elliot pulled off me. He got off me. I grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head. "Are you two sleeping together?!"

I got off the bed. "Dean hear me out."

"Why hell should I?" He turn around.

"Damn it Dean Listen to me!" I walked after him. Elliot walked up to my side.

"You and him need to sort things out. I am gonna go next door." I nodded. He walked off and I walked closer to Dean.

"I didn't want you to find out here! Not Now"

"Yeah just sleep with him while I am here and I will never know! How long have you been sleeping together?!"

I bit my lip thinking of the first night we made love. "Two, three nights ago."

"You can't remember?" I looked down. "How many times have you had sex with him!" I turned my head not knowing the exact answer I heard a something glass run across the counter and then it crashed down and shattered into thousands of piece and I looked up realizing he was trying to hit me with it. I screamed. I pulled my hand back to hit him, Before I could get my fist crash to his face, I felt his hand hit my face. I fell down to the ground on the broken shards. I opened my eyes in panic and I felt something smash against my leg hard. I called out, this time caused by pain not anger. He walked up to me, spat on my face the kicked my chest where Elliot had probably left a hickey just minutes ago. The force made me roll on my back, and that was when I realized my face was bleeding. I was expecting another blow, but his time to my stomach. But nothing came. I heard wrestling and I turned my head slowly. I saw Elliot and Dean knocking the shit out of each other.

'No,' I tried to yell, but nothing came out, my chest hurt to bad. Dean grabbed a vase off of the table and smashed it on Elliot's head. Elliot fell to the ground. "Stop it!" I yelled as loud as I could. I stood on my legs and my left one snapped breaking through the skin. I fell back down landing on the glass again. I tried to hold back tears, but that didn't work out that well. Elliot eyes slipped shut and he was passed out. Dean walked back over to me. He kneald down next to me and rolled me over face up. He ripped my shirt off right down the middle. I tried to fight him off but he took my arms and forced them down pushing more glass into my skin. I yelled out again.

"You like sex so much let see how much you like it now when the sex crime detective becomes the victim." I would have tried to fight back more but I knew I couldn't. He pulled my pants down just enough for him. I heard something groan and I saw out of the conner of my eye Elliot get up slowly. Dean didn't seam to notice and continued to move inside me. I closed my eyes hoping this would all me over soon. And then he was off me with a force I hadn't expected. I opened my eyes and Elliot was on top of Dean hitting him. Dean hit Elliot under his chin. I felt such rage and anger. I felt something build up inside me I had never felt. I felt I different kind of power. Forgetting about my leg and my cuts, and my chest and stood up.

"Get off of him, Elliot." Elliot looked at me confused. He saw a look in my eyes he had never seen before and got of him. He was barley there and could pass out at any moment. Dean stood up and chuckled. "Don't you laugh you bastard!" I raised my hand slightly up and felt a bolt of energy rush through all the way down to my hand. Deans eyes grew wide. I waved my hand sending a warning jolt into the wall. "Not so tough now, are you?" Dean backed away slowly. He ran out the door. I could feel Elliot confusion. I knew I was going to have a baby. I turned toward him. "I am pregnant Elliot, that is why he wanted to sleep with me was to get me pregnant." My body began to hurt again and I fell into Elliot and began to cry. When I looked up he was gone. I would not know when I would see him again. He was lost in his coma.


	18. after math

Chapter 18

Sense their Love

After Math

----------------(Elliot's POV)

I walked into the Halliwell house.

"Whats wrong you looked troubled?" Phoebe asked.

"Do you ever go home?" I asked. She laughed. "Dean caught me and Olivia... they need to sort things out." I walked in the family room. "Do you know what is wrong with Olivia she seems very distance since last night?"

"She was trying to get me get me to tell her what I saw last night. I don't even know what I saw." Her eyes grew as if something caught up to her and she understood. "Elliot what was said?"

"He walked in. She yelled at him telling him to listen to her... the last thing I heard before I walked was something like, 'I didn't want you to find out here.'"

She stood up. "Elliot I think you need to go back over there!"

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions just GO!" She shooed me. I walked out and as soon as I did I heard Olivia scream.

-------------------(Phoebe's POV)

I stood up. "Elliot I think you need to go back over there!"

He looked confused, "Why?

I was getting frustrated, "Don't ask questions just GO!" I pushed my hand towards the door. He got up finally and left. I walked up to Pipers room. I knocked softly but in a hurry. She opened it. "I think I get my premonition now!" She walked out of her room.

"Okay what happened?"

"Olivia was get knocked around by Dean! He caught her and Elliot! He is taking his anger out on her."

"Well she is a cop so shouldn't she be okay?"

"Not from what I saw. She had cuts all over her, her leg was broken... I think he took her by surprise." We headed back downstairs. I sighed.

"Well Paige can heal here."

"Not if she is pregnant with Zultan's baby."

"That baby is not good or bad and neither is Olivia." I rubbed my face. I noticed something out the conner of my eye. A piece of paper was lying on the ground. I walked over to it. "What is it?"

"I don't know..." I picked it up.

"_Get off him. Elliot." Olivia said. Elliot followed. Dean chuckled. "don't you laugh you bastard!" She lifted her hand and an energy ball formed. "Not so funny now huh?"_

"Oh my god! We have to get over there before Olivia kills Dean!" I ran out the door. I heard something burst and Dean ran out the house terrified. We sprinted over to their house and their front door was open., I stepped inside. Olivia was crying in Elliot's arms. "Olivia are you okay?"

"No! I am not okay!? I am pregnant with that things baby! I almost killed him." She pointed out the door.

"He was trying to KILL you!?" Piper said.

"It doesn't matter! I kill people with guns not bolts of energy!" She looked back down at Elliot. She put her ear to his chest. "His pulse is low..."

"Olivia it might be to late for him... we need to save you." I said.

"Don't you dare say that! I wont let it be over for him, not after all I have been through because of him!" She wrapped her arms around him. She pulled him up into a sitting position. "Can't Paige heal him or something?" I grabbed my cell phone out of my back pocket. I called Paige and she orbed in.

"Can you heal him?"

"What happened?" She asked.

"Its a long story."

"Let me heal her first." I nodded and she walked over to Olivia. She healed her battle scares and broken leg. She walked over to Elliot. She stuck out her hands, but nothing happened.

"Whats going on?! Why wont he heal?!" Olivia yelled.

Paige sighed. "Well I know for a fact he is not dead. But I can't heal people who are in a coma."

"What!? Why the hell not?"

"A coma isn't just a physical state of mind, it is also mental. I can not heal emotions." she turned to me. "But since you are pregnant with Zultans baby, maybe you can bring out his emotions to wake him up."

She shook her head hard. "I do not want to risk killing him. I can not control the powers.... We have to bring him to a hospital." She looked up at me. "I am going to have to explain what happened to the FBI!"

"You can't!" Piper yelled.

"I meant I have to think of an excuse! No will believe Dean if he tells what he saw....and he would explain what happened anyway unless he wanted to go down for rape and attempted murder." She sank down to the floor. "What am I suppose to do? I want to stay here so my baby wont grow up to be a demon, but now I am going to have to back to New York for El..."

"We are only a blink away Olivia."

"What do you mean?"

"You can blink places, just like how Paige can orbe." She nodded.

"Thank you guys so much.... I just have to come up with a reason why Elliot is in a coma," her voice jerked,"why I am pregnant and leaving the man everyones thinks is going to be the father. And why the hell you guys are innocent!"

"Think about it on at the hospital. We need to get him there now!"


	19. last chapter

Chapter 19

Sense their Love

--------------(Olivia's POV)

I pulled out my cell phone from my back pocket. My tears hadn't stopped falling even now that I am in the hospital bathroom. I scrolled down to Cragen's name.

"Liv, you shouldn't be calling me."

"It's okay, I am alone..."

"You okay you sound really broken up."

I would try to tell as much of the truth as I could. "Elliot's in a coma."

"The Hallewells did it?"

"No they saved us, twice since we have been down here. They didn't kill those kids." That wasn't really a lie, because they weren't really kids but demons.

"So how did he end up in a coma?"

"We should have never taken this case, it brought us way to close. We ended up sleeping together, and I love him-"

"Liv-"

"Let me finish before you say anything. Dean found out, we got into a fight. He started throwing things at me and hitting me, I was to shocked to do anything. Elliot ran in and they started to fight. Dean hit him over the head, el collapsed. Then Dean came over to me and..." I paused a moment"...he said 'You like sex so much let see how much you like it now when the sex crime detective becomes the victim.' Then he..." I looked in the mirror looking at my unharmed body. I couldn't tell anyone but the sister that I actually had been raped, I had no proof of it. "Elliot pulled him off me."I said, not lying but not telling him the truth which I wanted so badly to do. "They started to fight again. I.... used my weapon on him and Dean ran out the door. Elliot passed out then. Piper and Phoebe came running in, they brought us here to the hospital."

""I... don't know what to say." I bit my lip. "Are you hurt?"

Yes, only emotional. "No. some how through all the beating I didn't get hurt."

"Are you coming back to New York."

"Yea they didn't do it and our covers been blown." My voice was still shaky. I wanted, no I needed to tell someone I am pregnant, but if I tell anyone they will thinks it Deans. I want to think them it's Elliot's or no one they know that is why Elliot needs to wake up! I slammed my head again the stall door.

"Olivia what was that!?!" I looked around.

"You heard that!?!"

"How could I not!"

"But I didn't even feel that!" Then it dawned on me that my babies power where getting stronger as each second went by, and so did mine. "Sorry I have to go." I hung up my phone. I looked at the stall wall and there was a dent where I had hit my head. I gasped. My fears over throwing my hurt. I took my fist and hit the stall wall, the whole wall bent. I slid down the opposite on and began to cry again. I wrapped my arms around my knees.

"Olivia you okay?" I heard. I snapped my head up, wiped my tears and opened the door. "Oh my god! Did you do that!?!" I nodded slowly. "Dang your _stronger_ then he was!"

"What do you want?"

"Elliot's awake." I pushed pass her and ran to Elliot's room.

"You can't come in here yet!" the doctor yelled at me. I shoot him probably the nastiest look I have ever gave anyone in my life. He left the room. I ran up and hugged Elliot.

"I am so glad your okay!"

He pulled me back."Are you okay?" He whipped the tears of my face with his thumb.

"No, I didn't know when you were going to wake up." I pulled him back to me.

"That is not what I meant, are you hurt?"

"No, Paige healed everything...I told Cragen."

"You did WHAT!?!" I pulled back surprised.

"How else would I explain what happened... I didn't tell him everything of course." He pulled me back to him.

"Are you really pregnant?"

I rubbed my neck on his chest and climbed in his bed. I nodded.

"With whose baby?"

"I am 100% it is Zultan's... that is why he wanted to sleep with me. He knew of his possibilities of him dieing and he put his powers somewhere... me. That is what scared Dean off. I got so mad at him for hurting you and I almost killed him..."

"It's okay." He shushed me. His hand rubbed my hair. "Are we going back to New York?"

"Yea."

"But what about you're baby, isn't it going to be bad."

"It depends on how we raise it..." He lifted my head and looked me in my eyes.

"_We?_"

"Well we are together now, it is the best thing I could think of... beside some of the powers can stay with me and I have them while I am pregnant so if I need help I can pop down here when ever."

"I would love if _we_ acted like this was my baby." I smiled and kissed him.

"Once _we_ get you out of here we can get you healed."

"The faster the better, my back is jaw is killing me." I kissed it gently.

**Okay this is the end :S.... I might make a sequel but I am not sure yet...**


End file.
